The present invention relates to a device adapted to fasten an air cylinder used by a diver or a swimmer to a harness.
An air cylinder fastening device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-254706 (Citation) includes a drum to take up a belt so that the belt reeled out from the drum and put around the cylinder is tightened by rotating worm gears with a control handle in hand.
The air cylinder fastening device disclosed in Citation is certainly advantageous in that cooperation of the drum with the worm gears alleviates a force required to tighten the belt. However, such arrangement tends to make the device bulky. In addition, the movable part comprising the worm gears is apt to be affected even by fine dusts contained in the supplied air.